


套路 第四十三章

by axwan (orphan_account)



Series: 套路 [16]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 17:40:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16815385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/axwan
Summary: 套路 第四十三章





	套路 第四十三章

第二天，顾连森醒来的时候，觉得自己仿佛还躺在那天的病床上，不，在ICU抢救过后好像都没有现在那么难受。  
昨晚的第二次，两个人都爽到了，之后便一发不可收拾。叶惺又压着他做了不知道多少次，最后的那一次他已经不记得自己是第几次高潮了，身后的叶惺依然硬得像根烙铁，精力充沛地顶弄着他绝望地抽搐着的嫩肉。顾连森被快感折磨得要疯了，到达顶点的时候，他的前端只流出了几滴清液，之后不久叶惺性感的低吼声在他耳边响起，应该也是释放了，性器软了不少，却还速度不减，意犹未尽地摩擦着他的内壁。高潮后的软肉禁受不住这样猛烈地刺激，顾连森全身都开始不由自主地战栗起来，突然，他脆弱的左腰部终于到达了极限，猛地一抽，一阵剧痛让他浑身都绷紧了。与高潮的生理性收缩不同，因疼痛而紧缩的肌肉力量巨大，直接绞得叶惺痛呼一声。所幸叶惺已经射过，此时性器已经半软，不然可能又要悲剧重演，但叶惺还是心有余悸，连忙把那根捣了他一晚的巨物拔了出去，给顾连森按摩腰部。  
终于放松下来之后，疼痛与高潮过后带来的疲惫感让顾连森直接陷入了昏睡，依稀觉得叶惺好像还给他擦洗了身体。  
此时应该已经过了正午，他一丝不挂地趴在已经换过床单的大床上，整个人像是被坦克碾压过一样，从砧板上的鱼变成了鱼肉饼。  
后方那个难以启齿的地方被糟蹋了一晚，一阵阵撕裂般的痛感和腰部的钝痛混在一起，痛得顾连森龇牙咧嘴。晨起的生理现象都只能让前方半硬不软地被压在他身下，还因为昨夜的过度刺激而酸胀难忍。  
他咬着牙动了动，努力爬起身下床，刚站直迈出一步，他的腿就猛地一软，吓得他无意识地用腰部的稳住，顿时疼得眼前一黑，浑身无力，重重地摔倒在地毯上，砸出一声巨响。  
他咬着牙趴在地上，等待腰上的那阵疼痛过去，就听见有人“砰砰砰”地踩着木质的楼梯跑上来，房门被拉开，叶惺冲了进来。  
顾连森觉得此刻的自己丢脸极了，干脆闭上眼装死。  
“连森？你怎么了？宝宝？宝宝！”叶惺焦虑地喊着他，小心翼翼地把他翻了过来。  
顾连森不应，一动不动地拒绝交流。他很生气，气自己身体不中用，更气叶惺。昨晚他求饶了几百遍，连声音都喊不出来了，叶惺还是一点都没留情，现在他这个惨状大半都是叶惺的锅。  
他能感觉到叶惺的手在摸他的脸，然后探他的鼻子，他便顺势屏住了呼吸。顾连森的肺活量很大，屏息时间很长，叶惺探了半天都没探到气，估计吓得不轻，因为他能听见叶惺的呼吸突然变得急促了起来。  
叶惺的手摸上了他的胸膛，他本领再大也没法让自己的心跳停下来，只好努力屏着气不让他的胸膛起伏。  
摸到他的心跳之后，他的头立刻就被仰起，嘴被强硬地掐着捏开，叶惺的手指伸进来按住他的舌头。顾连森觉得叶惺应该是在检查他的气道，至于接下来要做什么……他吓了一跳，连忙睁开眼睛，却已经来不及。叶惺的唇迅速地压了上来，包裹住他的唇，紧接着，一口气被强行地吹进了他的肺里。  
顾连森原本胸中就因为憋气胀的不行，此时又被渡了一大口气，顿时就像要炸开。他猛地推开叶惺，坐起身就是一阵呛咳，咳嗽激起他浑身上下的一阵阵酸痛，从肺部到喉咙都火辣辣地痛着。  
顾连森咳了半天，叶惺却只在一旁静静地看着他。好不容易咳完，顾连森愤怒地看向叶惺，只一眼，满腔的怒火顿时不见了踪影。  
叶惺跪坐在地上，软垂的刘海被头上吓出来的冷汗沾湿，凌乱地贴在了额前，那道剑眉垂了下来，因为它们的主人此刻正紧咬着下唇，布满血丝的双眼里攒满了泪水，将落未落，连细长的睫毛都被沾湿了。  
糟了，玩脱了……  
顾连森暗叫不好，连忙说：“叶惺……”  
一开口，他就被自己嘶哑的声音吓了一跳。  
叶惺却别开头，站起身就往门外走去。  
顾连森连忙站起身想追上去，结果起身的动作太大，悲剧重演，腰再次一痛，直直地就往地上栽去。  
这一次他没有再与地毯亲密接触，而是被一双有力的手接住，然后撞进了一个厚实的怀里。  
顾连森虽然痛得龇牙咧嘴，还是立刻像只树懒一样把人环住。  
“叶惺……我错了……你别生气……”  
怒火消散的瞬间，顾连森就后悔了。  
明知道那天的事情给叶惺带来多大的阴影，还开这种玩笑，他暗骂自己不过是屁股进了不少水而已，又不是脑袋进了水，怎么就脑残了呢。他懊恼得都想把自己揍一顿了。  
“顾连森。”  
“在！”  
许久没被叶惺连名带姓地叫过，顾连森吓得不轻，使劲抱住叶惺，以免对方气得要甩开他。  
“你是不是觉得，你做什么，我都不会生气……你……”  
叶惺指责的声音没有刚才那么从容，说着说着声音颤抖了起来，再也说不下去，把脸埋在了顾连森的肩上。  
“不是的，叶惺……哥，对不起，是我不好，我下次真的不会了，对不起。”  
顾连森连连道歉，叶惺却不应，顾连森突然发现自己的肩上有点湿，后悔万分，又心疼极了，强行把叶惺的头扳过来，亲上了叶惺的唇。  
叶惺的嘴角有点咸，是泪水的味道。顾连森在叶惺紧咬的唇外舔了半天，对方都双眼紧闭，无动于衷。顾连森无法，只好顺着脸上的泪痕一路亲上去，吻过那张像雕塑一样完美的脸，吻上了那对眼睑，藏在里面的那双眼睛在别人眼里称得上是冷漠的，可只有顾连森知道，那里面其实可以有多少深情。  
顾连森轻柔地亲着叶惺的眼睑，就像叶惺亲吻哭泣时的他那样，他能感到唇边的睫毛一直在抖动着，上面的泪水被他一点一点地亲走。他突然想，那都是叶惺为他流的眼泪，不能白白浪费了。  
顾连森觉得自己有点变态，他竟然如此兴奋地亲着叶惺的泪水，亲着亲着还觉得不够，忍不住伸出舌头在那细长浓密的睫毛上舔了一下。  
叶惺猛地睁开了眼，通红的眼狠狠地瞪着他，像是一只被惊醒的狮子，愤怒地打量着送到眼前的猎物。紧接着，顾连森的头发便被用力揪住，然后他那刚刚还在兴风作浪的双唇就被叼住，重重地啃咬。  
“嗯……唔……”  
顾连森有点忘情地呻吟了出声。经过了昨晚的情事，他整个人都放开了。  
叶惺狂乱粗暴的吻只持续了一会，就温和了下来，激烈的掠夺变成了温柔的缠绵，让顾连森全心全意地沉浸在里面。  
过了许久，叶惺放开了他，然后低笑了一声。  
“你还想要？”  
“嗯……”  
顾连森被亲的七荤八素，但还是意犹未尽，浆糊一样的脑子听见叶惺这么问，便很诚实地回答。  
结果他不知道什么时候完全挺起来顶在叶惺肚子上的小兄弟就被对方握住，酸胀的感觉变得无比清晰，他难受得扭动了起来。  
“不……不是这里要……”  
“不是这里？可我看这里还想要啊？”  
说着，叶惺的手指划过敏感的前端，刺痛，酸麻，还有夹杂其中的快感。  
“唔嗯！！别，别碰那里……要亲……”  
叶惺松开手，低下头，浅浅地在他的唇上印下一吻，便站起身，说：“不亲了。再亲停不下来了。”  
顾连森不满地撇撇嘴，任由叶惺把他扶起来，帮他穿上衣服，又把他送进卫生间。  
顾连森盯着镜子里眼底乌青、面容憔悴的自己，虽然依然浑身酸痛，但晨起时的不悦已经消失得无影无踪了。叶惺那么爱他，吃点亏又算什么呢。  
顾连森哼着歌洗漱完，瞥见掉在地上的暗红色领带。那条领带昨晚一直到最后他全身被扒光，都还挂在他的身上，应该是叶惺替他清理的时候取下来之后忘记拿去洗了。想起昨晚的制服，他顿时恨得咬牙切齿。  
方浅那忘恩负义的！

忘恩负义的方浅虽然在叶惺手上捞了一大笔，但这个周末过得并不开心。今天可是他盼了一整周的周六！是个原本他计划早上把江喻亭做醒，中午把他操晕，晚上再把人弄醒之后干到晕过去的周六！  
可是江喻亭竟然出差了！  
方浅气成了一只河豚。  
江喻亭对此也很无奈。他去年在O大的应用化学专业博士毕业，历尽千辛万苦才KO掉其他岛国人，顺利留在研究室继续课题研究，并担任讲师。入职不久，他就发现自己地位极低，甚至不如学生时代。学生时代好歹教授和老师们都看在他是留学生的份上对他分外客气，但入了职之后所有人都从老师变成了同事，变成了职场上的前辈，都像是要把这几年客气过的份要回来一样，毫不留情地指使他做事，他也无力反抗，毕竟岛国职场就是这么个玩意。  
周五晚上，他的顶头上司，他研究室的教授，他曾经的导师，突然发话让他代表研究室周六一早出发去新干线也要四小时车程的D市开个研讨会，他完全没有拒绝的权利。  
回家的路上，江喻亭已经能想象得到方浅会是什么表情了。但他心里又悄悄松了口气。平时，方浅好歹还顾忌着第二天要上班上学，虽然天天都会跑到他家，但也只是到哪都黏着他，不会缠着他做到底，兴致来了也还是草草蹭一下撸一下就解决了。一到了周末，方浅就跟脱缰的野狗一样，一言不合就把他压倒。江喻亭虽然也就二十七岁，但也架不住正值精力旺盛的十九岁小狼狗的索求无度，每个周末都弄得腰酸背痛，歇足整整一周才好不容易缓过来，到了周末又被压榨得精疲力尽，周而复始，他觉得自己迟早要肾亏。  
每到这个时候，江喻亭悔不当初，为什么当初自己要招惹这只疯狗。


End file.
